Taste
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: Staying at the corner of what seems to be the lousiest restaurant of the town Leon overheard something that aroused his curiosity, not to mention his taste. LeonEve


**Title:** Taste

**Summary:** Staying at the corner of what seems to be the lousiest restaurant of the town; Leon overheard something that aroused his curiosity, not to mention his taste. LeonEve

**A/N:** My second favorite pairing of the series. Heck they have chemistry too you now, if only they were given a little more time. --,

Honestly if it were not for Chaos2Frozen, I wouldn't have pushed myself to finally write this. I would like to say that I am very grateful that you wrote LeonEve fanfics because I can't seem to find them anywhere here. --,

Yeah I know its late, happy valentines anyway. p

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

Leon sighed gloomily for the umpteenth time. 

The sun has been burning really brightly and annoyingly for the past few days. Walking really burns the fat, sleeveless shirts and shorts are sold like pancakes and, sweat really sticks like glue plus it smells vinegar. In other words mornings were very unbearable.

He was sitting in the corner of seems to be the lousiest restaurant of the town. There were hardly any people walking in the restaurant. They would just come in and spare themselves from the heat. The food and drinks weren't that bad actually they were even cheap to boot, the restaurant just doesn't stand out much that's all.

He is in there because of a common reason; He wants to spare himself from the heat.

Actually deep inside he's screaming like a deranged idiot.

Boring.Bored.Boredom.

There seemed to be no cure for it right now which is why he is trying very hard to restrain himself from banging his head on the nearest brick wall.

_There must be something to do… something… anything!!_

The restaurant door opened making the bells ring. Leon looked up hoping it would be someone interesting but he was disappointed to find a group of schoolgirls chatting really loudly. He could only slump as he rested his chin on his palm. Since they were the only ones in the restaurant right now their conversation echoed throughout the restaurant.

A long haired girl chirped, "Hey have you planned what chocolate to make for tomorrow?"

"Oh right, I planned to make a strawberry one!" Her friend replied smiling.

"Good for you, I think I'm just going to buy one. I'm not really good at making one anyway." One girl replied casually as she sipped her iced tea.

Leon's ears perked up at what he heard, _Chocolate? _

"Hey that isn't exactly romantic for Valentine's Day now is it?"

"She's right you know!!"

"Easy for you guys to say but I'm deadweight in the kitchen!!"

And the conversation just continued to drone itself around the empty restaurant. Leon finally had something to think about just to kill time. _Valentine's Day huh? _He remembered the kids back home and chuckled, _Their all going to give it to Leyla anyway and their probably going to ask her help in making it as well so there's no surprise there now is there?_

His mind would lurk around the insanity of the tradition _Why make a special day for it anyway? You could always confess your feelings when you're ready why make a big deal of giving chocolates as hints? The adult who probably came up with this must have been busted pretty badly._ He smirked at the thought. Sometimes traditions have such lousy reasons to be called traditions.

Having enough musings, Leon was about to stand up and leave when the door opened to reveal a familiar trio entering the restaurant. Without second thought he quickly sat down in hopes that he wouldn't be noticed. Sven entered first followed by a rather bummed Train. He winced at the sight of the girl with the familiar blonde locks who, as usual had an expressionless look on her face. He was very grateful that they decided to take the table on the other corner. The group of schoolgirls decided to leave the moment the trio entered so Leon could now listen to their conversation.

"I don't see why we have to stay here Sven." Train complained bluntly.

"Shut up Train you complain too much! If it wasn't for your bottomless pit of a stomach we wouldn't be here in the first place!!" Sven screamed in annoyance seeing that he wasn't paying attention again.

Eve could only sigh as she listened to their endless bickering. They would keep quiet when they've had enough anyway so while she waited for them to stop fighting and, their food to arrive she looked outside and watched the people pass by.

Her eyes lingered at the stalls right across the shop. They were selling heart shaped balloons, roses and heart shaped boxes as well. What made her eyes linger on the stalls was that everything they were selling was in different shades of red. Well there were pink balloons and white ribbons but basically everything was in red.

Eve is not Eve without questions.

"Sven, what's that they're selling on the other side?"

Her question seemed to have caught their attention making them stare outside as well.

Train looked pretty amused and he gave a quick glance at Sven and back at Eve.

Sven started to clear out his throat, "You see Eve there's an occasion called Valentine's Day it's where people express their love for the people who are important to them. It's usually done by giving a box of chocolates and---"

"In short princess, Valentine's Day is when you give chocolates to the person you---"

"Train would you stop cutting me short and let me finish?!" Sven growled as he stood up and pulled Train's collar. Train gritted his teeth, "Why don't you cut the boring details and go straight to the point?!"

"Haven't you experienced Valentine's Day before little girl?" An old lady asked as she served their food and drinks. Her arrival stopped the two from bickering and it made Eve eternally grateful. She looked back at the old lady and shook her head.

"My, a pretty girl like you would have boys chasing you everywhere!" The old lady exclaimed

"Why's that?" Eve asked making Train chuckle. He could already sense Sven's over protectiveness looming over Eve. The old lady chuckled, "Well many boys would fall for a girl like you and I'm pretty sure they would love to give you chocolates!" Sven tried his very best to restrain himself as he sipped his coffee.

Eve's eyes seemed to have sparkled a little more, "What do Valentine's chocolate taste like?"

"Well they taste just like any other chocolate but you see it tastes a lot sweeter if it was homemade and specially made with love."

Sven spat out his coffee and Train quickly dodged it in time to laugh his head off. The old lady seemed very amuse with the reactions and left her last statement, "If you plan to give chocolates to someone you like you should make them by yourself in fact I'd love to help you if you want."

Sven popped a vein and had to stop the cause of his insanity, "All right old lady I think that's enough chitter chatter for today now bye-bye!!!" When he finally pushed her away Sven sighed exasperatedly as he sat down, "What was the old woman thinking anyway?"

Train raised a brow and was about to say something about it when Eve spoke up and surprised him, "How do you make chocolates?" Sven sighed he knew the look Train was giving him. No one could blame him at first. Eve was created as a weapon. A weapon to be used for destruction while a girl is a different question, a girl wasn't supposed to serve that purpose unless she actually wants it.

Sven knows that there's a part of her that doesn't want it. Her naivety tells everything. Being a father for her can be so scary for him he actually goes paranoid. He's thankful that Train acts like a big brother and keeps him in check. But he does admit he tends to over do it sometimes.

Now he knows why fathers age so easily.

"I don't really know Eve but, I heard it was fun." Sven replied as he sipped the remains of his coffee. He smiled as he watched her face brighten up. "Well do you want to see the stalls outside then?" Sven offered as he stood up. Eve eagerly nodded and walked up beside him.

"Aren't you coming Train?" She asked with confusion written all over her face.

He didn't look at her but he was grinning, "Go ahead. I'll catch up." Sven nodded without question and they started walking out the door. Train made sure that they were definitely out of sight before he stood up and casually walked to the other end of the restaurant.

"Hope you heard enough."

Leon looked up and winced, typical of an ex-Chronos member to notice him. Without notice Train took his seat opposite of him and shrugged, "The old woman was amusing huh?"

Leon looked up to Train and smirked. He was one of the few adults he looked up to in a long time, "She was driving pops up the wall."

"Pops huh? That's nice, it suits him well." Silence wrapped them and Leon felt a little uneasy. Did Train come to him just to let him know that his presence was sensed by him?

"Relax kid." Train said as he raised his hands. Leon caught a glint of mischief in his topaz eyes and raised a brow, "So why did you come here?"

"Just to let you know that princess likes sweets very much."

It took Leon a few seconds to register what he meant by 'princess'.

Leon's fingers twitched, "Exactly what do you want to say?" His cheeks were stained red and he knew it. He popped a vein realizing that he could not control the color of his cheeks.

Train smirked knowing very well that he caught him "Beats me. Everything's pretty much up to you actually." He stood up and started walking away when he stopped on his tracks one last time, "You should try it." And with his last statement he stood up and walked away leaving a rather bummed Leon sulking on the idea that sparked his mind.

* * *

"Layla what's wrong with him? Is he doing what I think he's doing?!" 

"Shhhh... He'll hear us Tim, keep your voice down."

"Okay."

The moment Leon went back to Layla's bakeshop the first thing he asked was if the other kids were done making chocolates. Layla nodded in reply saying that they finished minutes ago and that they are about to clean up. Leon nodded and quickly headed to the kitchen telling the children to leave and that he'll be in charge of the cleaning. This made them very happy thus leaving a rather dazed Leon.

Layla and Tim watched him from behind the kitchen doors. Leon was someone who dared to be different. Rather than giving traditional gifts he would search high and low for something that isn't commonly given as a gift. So watching him mixing ingredients on the bowl and whisking them briskly... Watching him make chocolates was rather unusual.

"I saw the gifts he was going to give away, even yours Layla, and they were all safely tucked in his room!" Tim exclaimed in confusion. "It's not like him to do something this common!!" Layla stared at Leon's priceless expression. His dark violet eyes reflected a strange desire and deep determination on his work. Since its Valentine's Day tomorrow than that explains everything.

"It's not like him to do something this common!!" Tim couldn't help but rant on his best friend's strange behavior. Layla chuckled and started to walk away.

"Layla were you listening to me?!" Tim regained his posture and followed after her.

"You know Tim," She paused making sure that he was listening to her, "What Leon is doing isn't common you know."

"Huh?!"

"The reason he's doing it makes it very special."

* * *

_She has a habit of feeding pigeons at the park every morning. _

Leon remembered Train telling him this yesterday. He said its a "tip" just in case he would take up the offer.

"Who am I kidding?" His violet eyes gazed up at the clear blue sky. The white puffed up clouds continued sailing through the skies as the gentle breeze steered them around. Leon sighed and looked back at where he is right now. The park is sure filled with people today. Adults and children running, walking or basking around in the sunlight with their faces lit up brightly with smiles.

Although they weren't alone, they were all in pairs.

Correction: Couples.

Leon slapped his forehead and wiped his hand on his face. He can't believe he has succumbed to the tradition!! He doesn't even likes sweet stuff, he thinks red is a morbid color because of blood and to top it off he thinks this tradition is the most pathetic thing that ever crossed the planet!!

_So what are you doing in the park on what you call "the most pathetic thing that ever crossed the planet", holding a box wrapped in a color that you think is morbid containing sweets that you don't even like???_

_You know the last thing I'd like to do right now is to hold a conversation with my conscience!!_ Leon mentally hissed in annoyance is he tried his best not to ruin the box in his hands.

_You're just curious aren't you?_

_About what?_

_About how the princess would feel about the chocolates?_

_There's no meaning to this!! Don't you dare imply that I l—_

_That you like her?_

_Screw it..._ As much as he would like to deny the teasing of his conscience, Leon already knows that a light shade of pink is painting his cheeks already. The conversation he overheard yesterday just amused him that's all. Every girl he sees delight the thought of Valentine's Day, how can she be any different? She's different and she'd probably have a different view of this Tradition.

_It amuses me that's all. Yeah! I can't believe that two old-aged idiots won't even consider the fact that she is still a girl!_

_Oh! So now you're concerned?_

Leon popped a vein, "JUST QUIT IT ALREADY!!" He consciously stood up and shouted. When he blinked his eyes to analyze what he just did flocks of pigeons flew up to the crystal blue sky. Their widespread wings displayed their white feathers in full glory. White feathers slowly cascaded like miracles were falling from the sky.

That wasn't what caused him to stay silent.

Across the bench he was sitting was the fountain in the middle of the park where a familiar blonde haired girl dressed in a black short-sleeved dress was standing and staring at him. Her hands held bread crumbs she was feeding to the flock of pigeons earlier.

He blinked.

"Leon?"

Blink.

"You don't like me to feed the pigeons?"

* * *

"I see." Eve nodded as Leon continued to explain himself for his "weird behavior." After Leon managed to screw his way out of his embarrassing predicament Eve offered to walk around the park. He mentally slapped himself for coming up with the lame excuse a song got stuck to my head and it was annoying me so much I couldn't stand it... Lamed ass excuses...

Eve suddenly stopped in her tracks causing Leon to stop abruptly. Her hand reached out for his forehead and this caused him to squirm a little making him wince. "W-what is it?" She took her hand off and faced the path ahead of them.

"Nothing. I thought you might be ill and you might go crazy."

_Where the hell did that idea come from?!_

"You might end up like Sven or Train."

"You've got to be kidding!!" Leon barked as his eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Eve glanced at him and grinned visibly as she continued to walk ahead. Leon grumbled at the thought of ending up like Sven or Train. Most especially ending up like Sven. _Ending up like an old geezer like him would ruin my life forever._

"How come you're here alone?" Leon asked trying not to sound so obvious that he knows about her routine.

"Today's different. Everyone seems so busy today. Train and Sven weren't there when I woke up. Both of them just left notes on the table." Eve took the notes on her dress pocket and handed them to Leon.

Sven's letter was written in a hurry because of the scribbling he did: "There's an important job that came up and it's really urgent. I'll leave you with Train. No matter what you do **DON'T ACCEPT ANYTHING FROM THE STRANGERS AROUND TOWN ESPECIALLY FROM THE MALES!!**" Leon scoffed at the note, _Overprotective old-geezer_.

Train's letter was a lot simpler: "Take the day off princess. See ya later."

"How about you Leon why are you alone?"

_Oh great._

"I'm bored that's all."

"How about Leyla and the others?"

"They're at the bakeshop and nobody wanted to go out today." _That's because I told them not to._

"Oh." She stopped again on her tracks and looked stared around the people around them. Everyone seemed busy enjoying themselves by pairs holding hands, buying flowers or just sitting by the park benches enjoying each others company.

"So what are we supposed to do on Valentine's Day?"

_How blunt... Someone just split the ground open and have it swallow me to pieces._ How can she ask something as blunt as that in broad daylight?! He tried to gather the right words in order not to give her the wrong idea when she spoke up again.

"Does Valentines Day have to be celebrated by pairs? Only couples can celebrate?" She shifted her curious gaze toward him and it made him fumble for the right things to say, "It doesn't really imply couples anyone can celebrate Valentines Day. The tradition makes it a special day to show your love for the people who are important to you like your family or your friends." Eve nodded as she listened to him intently.

"The reason some go by couples because they say it's special if you celebrate it with the person you like." Leon muttered feeling disturbed by the intent gaze her eyes were holding.

"Do you have a person that you like then?"

"Heck NO!" Eve was taken a back by his reply and confusion was written all over her face. Leon mentally slapped himself, "No one special I mean..." He quickly added as he turned away to hide whatever expression he had on his face.

_Great going airhead block._

_You again? Can't you just go away and beat it?!!!!_

_Nu-uh Earth to you? I'm a PART of YOU!! Why don't you just get on with it anyway?_

_I...I_...

"Leon." Her voice calling to him was enough to break his thoughts and snap him back to reality. He turned to face her, his dark violet eyes facing bright red ones.

"We're friends right?"

He blinked, "Yeah."

_That wasn't rejection now was it?_

_Rejection?! What the hell are you talking about I never even confe—_

_Aha! SO there was a plan!!_

_Damn it quit jumping into conclusions and shut up already!!_

"Friends can celebrate Valentines Day together right?" She asked her eyes suddenly hidden behind her blonde locks as she stared towards the sky.

He couldn't describe it but there was a strange surge of longing in her eyes. Being infused with Nanotech wasn't easy on her having greedy groups after her powers she's very lucky to be rescued by Sven and Train. Although she had a lot of adjusting to do as well, it takes a lot of time to know the do's and don'ts of life.

Then maybe the longing in her eyes... must be the longing to know what it feels like to be normal.

Leon tapped her on the shoulder and smiled, "Of course we can." If that's what she wants then that's definitely fine with him. After all even he himself hadn't been living normally for quite some time. It's nice to know that you can get a breath of fresh air and remember to breathe again.

"We can celebrate together."

She turned to him with her ruby eyes twinkling with a smile on her face.

"Thank you."

* * *

The day turned out to an eventful series of events. Leon decided to take Eve to a small fair downtown and it seemed to brighten her day even more. They played in various games just for fun and there was the shooting game where both of them got too competitive. Eve's eyes settled on the various colored heart shaped balloons that were on sale. Leon even hesitated for a minute but in the end he got her the red heart shaped one. Eve smiled, Leon wanted to deprive his cheeks of color. Leon noted the various sweets that Eve tried out from cotton candy, apple candy, some various new flavors of ice cream, and various shapes of candy. 

Leon was amazed at the appetite of her sweet tooth.

"You sure like sweet stuffs don't you?"

She grinned and nodded, "Have you heard of the saying 'you are what you eat?'"

He nodded and she continued, "Then does that make me sweet?"

"W-who knows?"

"Leon what's that?" He focused his eyes on what she was pointing. It was a huge wheel that had that held compartments that can contain at least two people. The wheel would go around at a slow pace while the passengers would admire the silence and the view from above.

"A Ferris wheel, you'll like it there." He grabbed her hand and urged her to follow.

* * *

The ride is slow. 

Too slow for his taste.

The atmosphere is quiet.

Too quiet for his taste.

He tapped his fingers on the window glass as they slowly ascend. She was enjoying both the silence and the slow movement of the ride. Her eyes stared out the window and focused on the night sky. The line to the Ferris wheel really took quite but they finally got in. The night sky had a few specks of stars twinkling around the full moon. She liked the hue of the night sky. It was cool and calming. _So this is how friends celebrate Valentines Day..._

Her eyes glanced at a certain green-haired boy sitting opposite beside him. She noted that he doesn't seem to enjoy the slow ride. His fingers which were impatiently tapping the window settled down already and his attention was clearly out in the sky. She was glad that he bumped into today. She had lots of fun playing games and eating various kinds of sweets. She turned to the balloon that sat beside her. Her gaze went back to Leon and it bothered Eve that everything was his treat. It disturbed her and she started thinking of what she could do in return.

"Eve." She quickly turned to the direction of the voice. He was smiling as he pointed outside. She turned her attention outside and her eyes widened in amazement. They weren't at the peak of the Ferris wheel yet but the view was breathtaking. The lake shimmered like the stars were swimming on the lake. The buildings had nothing to differentiate them from one another. The people were busy with their usual bustle and to see them like they were ants was an amusing sight.

"Wonderful isn't' it?" She nodded in agreement. He showed her so much about how normal people go around on traditions like this that she has to think of something to thank him in return. She then remembered the small box neatly tucked in her dress pocket. She left early this morning at went to the old lady who offered to teach her how to make chocolates. She made chocolates for Sven and Train out of pity but the old lady insisted that she make one more.

_Just in case you find someone special to give it to. The old woman said with a wink._

_Someone special..._ She blushed at the thought with her hand firmly touching the small box inside her dress pocket. She took a deep breath, mentally thought of what she would say and took out the box from her pocket.

"Leon," She paused making sure she caught his attention, "Here." She handed the box across the space between them. Leon blinked several times before the item in front of him registered in his mind.

"Its Valentines chocolates."

"Oh." He blushed lightly as he took the box from her hand. He would glance at her every now and then wondering what she really meant by handing something like this. "I had a really wonderful time today and its all thanks to you. I'm glad I celebrated Valentines Day with a friend."

She stared out the window, "Let's celebrate again next year."

Leon felt a strange tingling sensation spreading inside him. He decided to keep the chocolate for later. He smiled as he hid it in his pocket and took out the box of chocolate he was holding all morning. _Valentines Day with a friend next year huh? _ He looked down at the package ha was holding, _I think next year would be different..._ He stared at the girl sitting across him and smiled, _Yeah... by that time it would be different._

"Catch." Eve was surprised a caught the flying box just in time.

"I heard that you haven't tasted Valentine's Chocolate before so I made one for you."

"For me??" She stared intently at the box in hand, "Can I try one now?" Leon clearly had confusion written all over his face but he nodded anyway. He watched as she slowly pulled the ribbon off and she slowly peeled the wrapper careful not to tear it. Leon sighed at the sight of the slightly melted chocolate in the box. _It must have melted during the whole time it stayed in my pocket_...

It didn't seem to bother her anyway she still took one and ate it.

"Well?" Even Leon himself wasn't so sure of what he made. He doesn't like sweet stuff to begin with so he was worried if it tasted a little too plain.

"Sweet..." He watched as she took another one. When she smiled it was like you told her the first joke on earth. She really loved it. Leon smiled to himself; Now he's prepared for next year. He noted a small smudge at the edge of her lip. He told her about it but it doesn't seem to come off when she tried to rub it off. He searched for the tissue on his pocket and stood up and decided to wipe it off. Embarrassed she stood up and decided to take the tissue from him.

Very good...

What happened next was so quick that it registered as a blank slate in their minds. They both know that the ride suddenly stopped.

Leon lost his balance.

Eve was pushed backwards.

Then there was this strange twitching of the heart.

Then a taste of what was sweeter than chocolate

* * *

"EVE!!!" Sven screamed at the top of his lungs the moment Eve opened the door. 

"Sven?"

"Where were you?! And how come you... Is that chocolate?" Sven pointed out.

Train quickly cut in, "How's Valentines Day princess?"

She paused then looked up at him, "The chocolate was very sweet."

"Good, good."

"TRAIN WHAT IN HELL'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"GEEZ SVEN GET A LIFE! WAIT MAKE THAT A LOVE LIFE!!" Their bickering was silenced by a sudden thought that came from the princess lips.

"Especially the after taste..."

* * *

"Did you find a date?" 

"Who is she? Do we know her?"

"What happened? Did everything go according to plan?"

"So where did you take her?"

Leon was bombarded by multitudes of questions that not a single one registered in his mind. Tim asked them to keep it down and was about to bombard him with questions when Layla came in and asked a simple question.

"How was Valentines Day?"

Leon paused and smiled, "I tasted something sweeter than chocolate."

Everyone exchanged bewildered looks wondering what he could have meant by that.

"I like the taste of sweets don't you?"

* * *

That was... LONG... Oh well I enjoyed writing the whole thing I hope you enjoyed reading it too. R & R please I'd really appreciate it. --, 


End file.
